A primary vehicle may be a manned or an unmanned vehicle. In the case of a manned vehicle, an operator may use his or her judgment and perception to guide or navigate the vehicle in its environment. In the case of an unmanned vehicle, a guidance or navigation system may guide or navigate the vehicle in its environment. One or more secondary vehicles may track the path of the primary vehicle in a coordinated manner for military, agricultural or commercial activities. Thus, there is a need to maintain a desired degree of alignment and coordination over time between a primary position of primary vehicle and secondary positions of one or more secondary vehicles.